The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Clips for attaching elongated articles such as fuel lines, brake fluid lines, wires or wiring harnesses to the body or panels of an automobile vehicle commonly have two major component members which can be joined by a living hinge. A first member normally includes one or more generally U-shaped receiving areas which are adapted to receive one or more of the elongated articles. The second member is further adapted to snap or fixedly connect to the first member, engaging the elongated articles between the first and second members. A living hinge is commonly used to join the two members and allow rotation to close the two members together. One or more male members commonly extend from one of the parts which are operable to engage a body panel of the automobile vehicle.
Several drawbacks are notable for common clip designs. A first drawback is due to the flexibility requirements of the living hinge. The living hinge must be thin enough to allow flexibility for rotation of the second member about the elongated articles during installation of the clip. Manufacturing defects, overextension of the clip before assembly, and/or damage during shipment can occur. This frequently results in failure of the living hinge, in some cases following manufacture of the clip but before the clip is installed or during installation of the clip. Living hinge failure prior to clip installation often results in lost parts or the inability to install the clip, particularly if automated installation equipment is used. Living hinge failure following clip installation can allow the elongated article(s) to displace which can result in further vehicle system or component failure. Any of the above failures can result in increased costs to the manufacturer, the clip installer or to a replacement service to replace the broken clip or failed systems while in service.
Clips having a retention feature to prevent dislocation of the first and second members upon failure of the living hinge during use may include a retainer element. Common retainer elements employ or are functional only when the two clip members are joined or after the two clip members are rotated toward each other beyond a predetermined angle. Some retainer elements are themselves frangible and break when rotation is initiated. Even with these retainer elements, if the living hinge or retainer element fails during clip transfer from the clip manufacturer to the installer, or at the facility of the installer before or during installation, the clip is generally discarded.